How Long This Time?
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: This is anATC of the ep "Kiowa " and what happens. Next...


**"How Long This Time"? **

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I'm through!

This is an ATC of Kiowa, and what transpired after Matt once again had to leave but this time, he leaves Kitty's birthday party!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kitty, I, ummmm, I gotta…"

"I know, I know. How long this time?"

"Oh, 3 maybe 4 days…"

It was a familiar conversation, one they'd had many times before. But this time, this time he was walking out of a party. But not just any party. Her party! Her Birthday Party!

As she watched him walk out the door, she took a deep breath, looked around at her friends, picked up her glass, chin held high. "Well, we're having a party here weren't we?" But truth be told, Kitty had a large knot in her stomach.

Sam, Doc, Festus and the girls at the Long Branch went to a lot of trouble to put together this celebration.  
So they all enjoyed themselves. Kitty tried not to think about Matt leaving, but….

After everyone had left, saying their goodbyes and goodnights, Kitty turned to Sam. "Sam, thank you.  
Thank you for all of this tonight. I know you all went to an awful lot of trouble."

"Awe, Miss Kitty. It was no trouble. Besides it's your birthday. And you go to so much trouble to make everyone else's birthday special, well, we felt you deserved the same."

Cupping her hand on his cheek, "I appreciate that very much. Look, Sam, leave this for morning. Go on get some rest. It will still be here." (laughing)

"If you're sure, Miss Kitty."

"I'm sure, Sam, go on. Good night!"

"Yes, Ma'am. Oh and Miss Kitty..?

"Yes?"

"Good night and happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Sam!"

Once alone in her room, she curled up in her large tapestry chair by the window, staring out, thinking to herself, "Matt Dillon, how could you? Today of all days. Was this so important that you had to leave now? You didn't even tell me where you were going? Once again, it's your badge, your job. And once again, it's "I'm sorry Kitty." The more she thought about it the sadder she became. "Why, Cowboy? Why tonight? Why on my birthday?"

The next day, she got up, got dressed and tried to go about her day as if nothing had happened. She did this for the following two days.

Even when Doc came by. "Kitty, honey, you seem distracted."

"No, Doc, I'm fine."

"Kitty, I know you were upset that Matt left the other night…"

Putting a hand up, quickly she said, "Doc, this is not the first time Matt has left me high and dry in a social situation. Why should the other night be any different? Now if you'll excuse me I really have a lot of paper work to do, orders and all." And she headed for her office.

Doc just sat and looked surprised.

Later that afternoon, there was a full bar. Kitty could hear all the conversation from her office. As she was entering the bar floor from the doorway, four men and Burke were in a conversation.

And Burke, speaking very loudly, said, "Can you believe it? Ed Vale, let everyone believe that Kiowa Indians kidnapped his daughter Melissa. Mrs. Vale even had the Marshal go out after her."

Then one of the men added, "Yeah, and to think that he never told anyone that he was Kiowa, and that he and Martha didn't adopt Melissa, she was his daughter by a squaw woman. He lied to Martha too. Who would of thought it?"

Then another one of the men said, "Martha knew all along, she just never told Ed."

Burke shook his head. "Nah. Wait, then why did she have the Marshal go after them if it wasn't her kid?"

"Dunno." someone answered.

Just then Sam spotted Kitty at the doorway and tried to shut Burke and the others up. "Burke, don't you think maybe you should just stop talking about this?"

"Why, Sam?" Burke asked. "Vale lied to a lot of folks."

Then Kitty yelled out, "Burke, you talk too much. And no matter what happened out there, it is none of your business, any of you." She and Sam just looked at one another.

Sam poured her a drink, handing it to her and said, "Miss Kitty, I'm sorry. You know how Burke can be."

"Yeah, Sam, I sure do."

"Miss Kitty?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Do you think any of what he said is true?"

"Oh, Sam, I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Sam, I'll be upstairs if you need me."

For the next several hours, it was the buzz of the town. All of the gossip.

When Matt returned, after making out a report, he headed for the Long Branch, running into Doc along the way. "Hi, Doc, going my way?"

"Not if you're headed for the Long Branch." He said furrowing his brow.

"Why's that?" Matt asked with hesitation.

"Well, Marshal, need I remind you, you left here a few nights ago in the middle ...nope, let me change that to the beginning, of a certain redhead's birthday party. Does that ring a bell for you?"

"Look, Doc, Martha Vale came and needed me to help find Melissa. She was taken by Kiowa."

"Oh, Matt, I know what happened, as does the whole town."

"You do, do ya?"

So, if you get my meaning, Kitty does too!"

Now Matt stood rolling his eyes, "Doc?"

"Huh?"

"How mad is she?"

"Well, Matt, I don't really know. You know Kitty."

Blowing out a puff of breath, "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

Patting him on the back, "Good luck, Son." Doc said as he walked the other way.

Walking up onto the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch he looked over the batwing doors, not seeing Kitty anywhere. Then he entered. "Sam?"

"Oh, welcome back, Marshal."

"Thanks, Sam."

Sam just shifted his head towards the upstairs.

Taking another deep breath, he headed for the staircase, taking two at a time. When he got to Kitty's door, he stiffened his back then knocked. "Kitty? It's me, Matt. Can I come in?"

At first he didn't hear anything, then softly but sternly, "Its open!"

As he entered, holding his Stetson, tossing it around in his hands, he waited. She had her back to him.

"Something to drink?" She asked, still in a stern voice.

"Yeah, sounds good."

Slowly she poured them a whiskey as he sat on the settee. As she handed him the glass, he made sure to grab her hand. "Kit, look I know you're upset with me, but please sit down here and talk to me please?" He was making sure not to let go of her hand.

"I'm not….," she began.

Pulling her to sit next to him, "Kit, honey, please?"

Exhaling, she sat looking at him with a stiff jaw.

"Honey, you know I didn't want to go."

"Do I?"

"Come on, I didn't want to leave, but I had too. Kit, it's my…"

Quickly both hands flew up. "Matt Dillon, don't you dare finish that statement. I have heard that statement from you … UGH! Just tell me, is it true?"

Now looking shocked. "Is what true, Kit?"

"Is it true that Melissa wasn't really kidnapped by Kiowa?"

"Well, yes and no."

"Matt, it's a simple question. Yes or no?"

"Well, yes. Kiowa took her but it wasn't really a kidnapping."

"So then it's true that Ed vale is Kiowa?"

"Kit, how do you know this?"

"Matt, everyone in town knows this and apparently more. Look, here is what I know. Ed Vale is the son of a Kiowa squaw and a white man. But he left the reservation, then later found out he had a baby girl and brought her home to raise. He told Martha he found her. Turns out Martha knew all along Melissa was Ed's but didn't tell him. Ok, so why did they take her? Do they want her back?" Kitty asked.

"No, not at all, her squaw mother was dying and wanted to see her one last time."

"But, Matt, didn't Ed know, when he thought it was Kiowa, that there may be a good reason for them taking her?"

"Probably, Kit. But he didn't tell me, or anyone for that matter."

"So, Melissa was never in any real danger?"

"No, no real danger."

"So, you didn't need to go with Ed to get her?"

"Well, Kit, honey, I didn't know that then. When Martha came here that night, she was really upset and well, pleaded with me. Look, honey, I know you are disappointed, and I am sorry. I really am sorry. I know how much you wanted to spend your birthday with me."

The stiffness was leaving her body and she was biting her bottom lip.

"I promise, I will make it up to you."

"OH? And just how are you going to make it up to me, Cowboy?"

"Well, I'll think of something. But for now, I haven't seen or held my favorite girl in almost a week."

With a slight smirk she looked at him. "Oh is that a fact, Cowboy?"

"Oh, Ma'am, that is definitely a fact!"

"And what do you plan on doing about that, Marshal?"

Now he had worked his way to slipping his hands around her waist. Burying his face in the nape of her neck.  
"Ummmmm, damn I've missed you."

Giggling, "Oh?"

He was planting kisses along her neck, chin and shoulder. "OH!"

"What Cowboy?"

"Nope this won't do."

"What won't do?"

"Come here." He stood her up, rocking her in his arms, slowly inching his way towards the big brass bed. "Now, Miss Kitty, it seems to me you have on way too many garments."

Again giggling. "Well, Cowboy, I can fix that." Loosening up the buttons and snaps.

He began helping, standing behind her, slowly kissing her bare back. "Ummm, beautiful! How did I get to be so lucky?"

"That's easy, Cowboy, because I love you!"

Now they were both relieved of their clothing. "Does this mean you have forgiven me?"

She kissed him passionately.

"Wow! Was that a yes?"

"Come here, Cowboy. I think I need to say it a bit louder."

Pushing him back onto the bed, straddling him, kissing all over his body from head to toe. Letting him enjoy the sensation of her touch and kisses.

Quickly he flipped her over underneath him. "Uh huh, tonight, sweetheart, this is all for you!"

Matt began igniting every passionate sensation, within Kitty, he had learned over their years together. Taking her over the top, over and over again, throughout the night. Two became one in no time at all.

Then, once spent, lying entwined in one another's arms, Matt slipped his hand over to his pocket then quietly brushed the copper tresses back from her face. Opening his hand in front of her, "Happy Birthday Honey"

Surprised she looked up and took the small box wrapped in a pink bow. "Cowboy, what is it?"

Well, open it!"

Inside the box was a gold heart locket. When she opened it there was a picture of them inside.

Then Matt said, "Honey, turn it over."

When she did, the inscription said: "Forever in My Heart"

"Oh, Cowboy, this is…" Tears began streaming down her face. "Beautiful!"

"Honey, no matter where I am, if we're together or apart, you will always be forever in my heart"

The two remained entwined.

The following morning, while having coffee, Doc looked at Matt when Kitty was busy. "So I see you survived."

"Doc, we're fine. I explained everything to Kitty. Doc, we're ok."

Smiling, Doc nodded. "Good, don't like seeing that young lady upset."

"Hey what about me?"

Doc just snickered. "Oh ..ahhhh…"

Just then, Sam came to the table. "Sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Vale would like to see you."

Kitty looked at Matt, shaking her head. "No, go on, see what she needs."

But just then Martha Vale said, "No, Marshal, its Miss Russell I want to see. Please, Ma'am?"

Surprised, Kitty got up and invited her to go into the office.

"Miss Russell, I won't keep you long. I just wanted to apologize. I realize that when I came here a few nights ago, to see Marshal Dillon, you were having a private celebration. I've since found out that I took him away from that and it wasn't necessary. I spoiled your birthday and I'm sorry for that. Ed and I should have never involved the Marshal in this issue. Again I'm deeply sorry."

She dropped her head.

"Look, Mrs. Vale, no apology is necessary. You were worried about your daughter Melissa. And all that is important is that she is home safe." Kitty smiled at her and walked her back to the bar. "I don't want you to think about it any further, you hear?"

"Thank you, Ma'am. Oh, and Miss Russell, happy birthday. I hope you had a special day in spite of the distraction."

"Thank you, Mrs. Vale."

After she left, Matt and Doc were curious.

Kitty looked at the two. "What? Oh, alright she just wanted to apologize for interrupting my party."

Doc looked at Matt. "You are a lucky man."

Doc looked over at Kitty. "What's this?" He reached for the chain around her neck.

"Oh, that. That's my birthday present."

Just as Doc flipped it over, he swiped his mustache and tugged his ear and then smiled at the two he considered to be like his very own. "Yes, you are, young lady. Yes, you are."

And as he looked at the two of them, they didn't realize he noticed Matt had placed his hand a top Kitty's.

FINI


End file.
